


Kogetsukan

by Verse



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: "You don't know a thing about me.""But I do. I know you are loved. You know that, right? You are very much loved."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Kogetsukan

“I ask of you. Are you my Master?”

“…What?” You’re no stranger to stealthy individuals. But- this one- you’re pretty sure they did appear out of nowhere. As impossible as it sounds, they… they could _not_ have existed just a second ago. You’d have noticed. You have to.

The person tilts their head. You’re no stranger to scars, either. Still, that’s… an awful lot of injuries.

“You don’t know?” They raise an eyebrow. The one above their blank eye. The scars over this one are perfect parallel lines, as if they’d been hit by three knives at once. A little overkill. “You’re no mage.”

… Okay. This person is off their rockers. Good to know. “Who are you? What do you want?”

“I.” They blink. “I know you.”

You curse under your breath. You wish you had a gun on you, a knife, anything. You start looking around for the closest exit.

The person takes a step forward. You take a step back. At least, they, too, seem unarmed.

“… You’re the one who was not Stheno.” They click their tongue. “I know you. I’ve met you. Who are you again?”

“ _Listen_.” You infuse as much threat as you can in your voice. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but-”

“Ah, yes, yes, my bad.” They smile _oh god fuck what the FUCK is wrong with their teeth_ “Madness enhancement makes it hard to keep one train of thought, you see. But speaking out loud help. Try not minding it too much? I don’t mean to be rude, Juliet.”

How did they-

They suddenly clasp their hands together, bliss on their face. “Juliet! That’s your name. Juliet! The one who is not Stheno, the one from Kogetsukan. Juliet! Of course! The one who was loved.”

Their body rocks from left to right. “Right, right. It’s nice to see you again. I’m Berserker! I’m the one who will protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Juliet to summon Guda is that too much to ask


End file.
